


Bad Boy

by GhostifiedFlower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Come Eating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Long Hair Bucky, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, bearded steve because thats daddy af, but NO daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostifiedFlower/pseuds/GhostifiedFlower
Summary: Bucky is being bratty, thinking he's being funny teasing Steve. The Super Soldier had been touching his thigh all evening, at a dinner, they were having with the other Avengers team after a night out at gala. it had been going on for a few weeks actually. Until Steve had enough of his games.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Some image inspo to what they look like in this fic
> 
> Steve: https://imgur.com/a/y6uktiX
> 
> Bucky: https://imgur.com/a/pBiJyz8

Most of the time their sex involved a lot of BDSM, it was some sort of release from the job they had. So of course, they needed the escape. Bucky wanted to just submit, someone telling him what to do and what not to do. At first, he was scared of telling Steve, even though Steve was really rough under the sheets, he yearned for more and Bucky didn't know if Steve was into dom/sub. He was afraid that Steve would judge him and think he is a freak for the desires he has in bed, but of course, Steve noticed something was off in the middle of sex.

It didn't take long for Steve to get into the dom space, he's always loved being in control, even before the war. He loved it especially when Bucky acted all subby in front of him, wanting nothing but praise and cuddles, but during sex, he was afraid he would hurt Bucky verbally since Bucky likes to be degraded a lot, but they got used to it. and that was 2 years ago, just after the fight with Tony. Now, Steve knows when Bucky goes into subspace, and he takes care of him immediately.

Bucky is a good boy, he loves to obey Steve because he never wants to disappoint him, but sometimes Bucky can be a little shit and it makes Steve annoyed.

-

"How do you like that, you little bitch? Hmmm, how does that feel?" Steve said while caressing Bucky's reddened butt cheek, Steve spanked him again. "A-ahh, St-Steve!" Bucky moaned at the feeling, it stung, but it only added to the pleasure he was experiencing. Steve pulled one of his hand away from where it was resting on Bucky's hip, bring down harshly onto the other's soft skin, "What did I say, you little slut? I asked you a question" Bucky cried out in pain, "Steve! I-I love it, It-it feels great!" Bucky said with his face buried in the pillow.

Steve brought his hand down again onto the older's plump ass, "Great? Huh? As expected, coming from you. The dirty little boy that you are. And, you're all mine too."

Steve gripped on Bucky's hip tightly, loving the way his hands matched to the bruises already there. After prepping Bucky, Steve coated his cock with lube, He pulled the long-haired man back to meet his thrust. He moaned out loud when he looked down and saw how well the other's hole was taking his rather large cock, "God, you take my cock so well, whore. So fucking well, this sweet hole is just begging for my cock the second I pull out. Come on, bitch, tell me how much you fucking love my huge dick in your ass."

"Y-yes! Steve, I love it! Fuck- I love your huge cock! God, I could live off your cock! P-please, Steve, fuck me harder"

Steve smirked and nodded slightly, "Ask and you shall receive doll" He pulled until his cock was almost out of Bucky before violently thrusting back in. slapping noises were heard across the room. He repeated the process of fucking him hard, he moaned as he heard Bucky's filthy cries from beneath him.

Bucky was crying at this point due to hard Steve was fucking him. It felt so good, Bucky moaning so loud he is pretty sure the others in the apartment building would hear him, but at that moment he didn't care, too far gone with the pleasure he was receiving "S-sir! P-please! I-it feels so good!"

"Yeah I bet it fucking does, your hole is made for taking cock isn't it slut? Maybe then I'll let you cum. Or maybe I won't for being such a bad boy these past few weeks."

Bucky shook his head, "No! Please, Sir! I- I need to cum!" Bucky dropped onto his elbows, shoving his face into the pillow.

Steve just ignored him, continuously thrusting into the soldier until he feels a heat pooling in his lower stomach.

"Ah fuck! I'm going to cum- You better not let a single- ah!- drop fall out of you or I'm going to punish you even further. You hear me, slut?" Steve thrust into Bucky once more, staying buried inside the fellow soldier as he came deep inside him. Steve fell onto Bucky's back, making Bucky fall onto his stomach on the bed.

Bucky clenched tight around the Steves cock as he felt his ass being filled to the brim, practically getting high on the fact he could feel the other's cum decorating his hot walls. He whined softly, burying his head into a pillow, "Sir, please... I- I need to come... please Steve!"

Steve spanked him again, "I believe I asked you a question, doll."

"Yes, sorry s-sir, I understand"

Steve pondered for a bit, still buried inside the tight ass, he sat both of them up a bit, Bucky pulling out of Bucky. Namjoon moaned at the feeling. Steve turned him on his back  
"Alright... However, there is one condition."

"Wha- oh god!" Bucky question becoming lost within his pleasurable moans as Steve stroked him to completion.

Steve chuckling when the younger didn't even last a whole minute without coming. He smirked smacking his ass, "Clench tightly. Remember what I said about losing a drop of my cum."

"S-sir?" Bucky questioned, but clenched as tightly as he could although it was rather difficult after being fucked so roughly.

Steve climbed off the bed and walked over to the closet, making a bit of noise before shutting the closet door and walking back over, "Since you'll be wearing this all day, I'll lube it up this time. But don't think you are getting any prep. Because you, my dirty, dirty darling, are going to be my little cum bucket today."

Steve lubed up the toy he was holding rather generously, resting tip of it on Bucky's hole which he could tell by its twitching was struggling to keep all his cum in. He just smirked as he pushed to toy into the boy, getting harder as he moaned rather loudly at Steve's action.

It was at that point Bucky realized what the soldier had. A quite large butt plug. He didn't know if he could take it, but out of fear of being punished again, he didn't say anything. He gasped and started crying again as Steve stuffed the rest of the plug up his ass, twisting and pulling on it by the base to make sure it was secure. Steve turned him around again onto his hands and knees. He moaned when a hand came down onto his sore ass cheeks.

"Really? First, you were screaming and now you are moaning?"

Steve looked at the younger's tear-streaked cheeks and turned him over, leaning down to kiss the tears away. His face softening drastically, "Baby? Are you okay? If that was too much, you should have used the safe word. I wouldn't have been upset."

Bucky shook his head, voice rough as it comes out due to lack of water, "N-no... That was amazing. Just a little overwhelming, but that's exactly what I wanted." he pouts at Steve. Steve thinks it is the most adorable thing in the world, aside from the fact he looks totally fucked out now.

"Alright. You good to suck me off then?"

Bucky responded by just nodding his head, but that made Steve shake his head, "No, baby. I need you to tell me if that's what you want to do. I don’t want you to force yourself for me."

"I want to suck your cock, Sir. Please put your huge dick in my mouth."

Steve chuckled softly at the soldier's choice of words, moving up the thick body until his thighs were straddling Bucky's head. He guided his erection to the swollen lips and pushed at them gently, "Open up for me, sweetheart."

Bucky's mouth fell open instantly and moaned when the cock was pushed into his mouth. Steve began slowly rocking his hips back and forth to push his cock further into the boy's mouth, balls slapping against his chin, " Ahh, you always feel so good, baby. No matter which hole I'm fucking, always so damn good. So good, baby boy."

Steve continued fucking the other's mouth without speeding up and within a few seconds, he was coming into his mouth, "Swallow it all for me, darling."

Bucky tried his best to do that but a few drops still dribbled out of his mouth, causing him to whine softly. Steve snickered softly, rubbing his thumb over the drops and sticking it into the older's mouth, "Good boy, baby. You've taken all my cum so well. Guess I won't have to punish you anymore today."

His words caused the other to smirked lightly and bite his lip, "I'm always a good boy, Sir."

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss the red, bitten lips he loves so much, "You think you're being cheeky, don't you punk?... You know I love you, right Buck?"

"I know and I love you too, Stevie."

-

"So, are you ready for round two? "


End file.
